What Youko Does When Bored
by Formerly-ForlornShadowlily009
Summary: Ever wonder what a Youko Does when bored! r&r contains adult themes.
1. Chapter 1

When a Youko Becomes bored.

Disclaimer I own nothing! So go away as I plan to free the animals from the zoo!

Warnings a bunch of stupid stuff devoted to all the people that stay up to 1:25 in the morning and read stupid stuff. Also contains adult wording.

Author note, I'm probably going to hell for this. Also I had it numbered but doesn't show the numbers. This is the second time posting it due to deleting my account.

578

A long time ago, in a far off land where strange beasts and creatures lived, there once was a very vain, very hot thief. This thief was named Youko Kurama. Now to anyone that lived in this world, the name Youko Kurama did two things when mentioned. One was make women and men faint like damsels in distress. The other was to cause everyone to shiver in fear, then let a string of curses at the demon for making you angry. While secretly in your head you portrayed the part of the swooning damsels. This said demon had lived long and did many great things and in his lifetime he wrote one pointless and cherished manuscript. The purpose of the manuscript, what the hell he could do when he got bored.

Find a furry rabbit and make it tell you all its dark secrets.

After learning said secrets, sneak into the human world and proceed to scare the crap out of people by voicing them to all.

Wear a sign that says "Dark Days Ahead, Do All Your Naughty Crap Before Its Too Late"

Seek classes in the refine art of being a whole

Sneak into an old folk's home and switch their pills with candy

Watch the after affect

Crazy glue sleeping hobo's fingers together

Find a dog, tie yourself to it and scream HIGH HO SILVER! AWAY!

Sneak into a church and pretend you're a priest

Switch the holy water with vodka and distribute it

Stalk the ice cream man till he panic and gives you free ice cream, then stalk him some more

Try to breed a cat and a dog

After the failed attempt at cross breeding, pretend your going to jump from a high building just to get over exposed media attention

Pretend you're a lawyer and give false hope to criminals

Streak, then out run a high speed chase as the police attempt to capture you and make you cover up your shame

Steal crap, ehhh can do that anytime, NEXT!

Find some pot and get wasted,

Write wash me on a police car with your pee

spend a night in jail and pretend you're a cannibal so your inmates will be your bitches

have your servants attack the guards while you watch

free the animals from the zoo, steal a cheetah

get the cheetah high and proceed to ride it

Find a sexy little half Koorime and proceed to teach him the fine art of being a whore

Find a video camera and pretend you're the recruiter for girl/boys gone wild

Steal sweet in low from all the Denny's and give it to kids at the local day care

Watch as the teacher pulls her hair out as she counts to ten to keep herself from blowing everyone away

Egg her on

Find an umpoloma and have it sing naughty songs for the remake of Willy Wonka and the Sex Factory

Burn things, your reason, the giant milk shake told you to

After you have been taken away to the nut house, threaten every one with your awesome power so you get all the best pills and crap, hold everything ransom and start a miniature black market trading ring

then have two diabetics fight over insulin

Sit quietly in your song humming the theme song to Fame while you write a new and better list of what to do when you're bored out of your mind…..Fame! I Wanna Live Forever!

57809749o

What you think, soon to follow, What Hiei does when bored.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2. The colorful ramblings of a Forbidden child.

Disclaimer, I do not own this anime, however every little insane bit of information that you read is mine! HAHAHA! Cough…Hairball.

Warnings, adult wording and sex mentioned. Again I'm going to Hell but if you read it so are you. Have fun!!!

Thank you every one that Reviewed!!!!!!!blows kisses and hands out plush imaginary Hiei dolls

2456

Long, long time ago, well really 1999, but no one cares about the 90's anyways. There once was a vertically challenged, foul mouth half breed named Hiei. Throughout the blood soaked and horrible word of Makai Hiei reigned supreme as being one the fastest, smartest, and most outlawed demons of all time. Famous for stealing the cursed sword from Reikai, Hiei's life was filed with helping humans who he not so secretly wanted to kill and a fox who he wanted to punish for being a "bad boy". His life was also filled with killing brain dead fools and giving insults. As such it was rarely that he got bored, when he did, he completed this list of things to pass the damn fucking day.

1) Sneak into a liquor store, slash the guy that asks for your id just because you're short, and steal enough alcohol to kill a whale.

2) Drink so much that you can't tell the difference between black and white, and then sell the remaining stuff to a band of traveling midgets.

(Note to self, short people have to stick together. )

4) After getting wasted with the your newly recruited minions, find a nun an ask her where the closet strip bar is

5) Ask her if she wants to join you

6) After being cursed out and condemned to hell, again, find a blind man and teach him to see the light by getting him high off of pot you stole from the midgets

7) Then round up your army and plan a sneak attack on the zoo, laugh as you release all the man eating animals on the public

8) Sneak into every jail located in a five mile radius, cut the power and release the convicts

9) Watch as they have seek their revenge against the guards,

10) Then go find one of the released animals and ride it to find a certain red haired fox

11) Teach him every single way to be a naughty whore

12) Dress him up like French maid

13) Afterwards set fire to all the trees in the park and see if they scream like the last time you were high

14) Find where the muffin man lives and murder him for making you addicted to sugar, and then go stalk the ice cream man

15)Follow him back to the factory and hold every one ransom until the government meets your demands

16) Kill every one anyway, take all the ice cream that's covered in blood, give it to kids and say the red stuff is raspberry jam.

17) Finally fulfill your fantasy of being a Broadway dancer in the show CATS!

18) Finish the show with a stunning performance of releasing German shepherds onto your fellow actors and audience

19) Steal from all the people in the rich seats, for people in the poor seats you cut off all their possible ways of escaping

20) Find a bunny and then walk out into the middle of the street stroking it and pretend to be the suave bad guy from James Bond.

21) Wait until it rains, tie a key to a kite then give the string to Barney.

22) Wait till a smell of burning fills the air Present the corpse to kids to show them that eventually every one dies a horrible pain filled death and if you're lucky you get to be stuffed and used as a couch

23) Pit two hobos against one another with the prospect of getting a quarter

24) Find a cult, teach them to cook and have them throw a bake sale. Note to self don't eat anything

25) Sneak into Kuwabara's house, wait until he's asleep and crazy glue his mouth, and nose shut.

26) Make it look like his cat killed him so she could finally eat his eyes

27) Pretend you're a barber and give your clients side show freak haircuts

28) Then let the local TV station know that a band of insane traveling carnies has from escaped from a mental institution

29) Find the Lucky Charms leprechaun and the Tricks cereal bunny and everyone of the damn kids that oppose them and make them duke it out a caged fight to the death.

30) Find Waldo and tell him that the reason no one looks for him is because people think he's a 40 year old pedophile for asking kids to "Come and Find Me"

31) Find a giant wall and write, "The Chickens will take over the world and make you all their bitches for years of eating you eating them. Viva la Vodka and little people!"

32) Sit quietly in your cell after being caught waving your sword around and dressing hamsters in dresses.

33) Slowly clench your hands as Youko sits next to you and sings "Oh Danny boy the pipes, the pipes are calling!"

34) Wait until he falls asleep so you have your way with him and get your medication adjusted. Greatly.

468960098

Well heres chapter two! Next will be what Yusuke does when bored, or pissed off, either way they're the same. So please read and review!


End file.
